


Off With Their Heads

by thoughtcrime



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Chastity Device, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Stress Relief, Walking In On Someone, stupid teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtcrime/pseuds/thoughtcrime
Summary: ...and what did teenage boys do to blow off steam?
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Deuce Spade, Riddle Rosehearts/Male Unnamed Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Off With Their Heads

“Off with your heads!”

And like that, there was a clang of metal echoing the halls yet again, a sound not so uncommon since Riddle Rosehearts had become the head of the Heartslabyl Dorm, and the closer the Academy got to midterms, much more often came the shout and the clang and the complaints of the caged students.

However, using one’s Unique Magic wasn’t the only way students blew off steam before midterms. Sure, some studied, or signed contracts with certain bespeckled sea mafiosos, or spent hours doomscrolling MagiCam wishing they, too, were the most beautiful of all, but this was a school full of teenage boys, and what did teenage boys do to blow off steam?

“Listen,” said Ace Trappola, huffing and plopping down just right on the edge of fellow Heartslabyl Second Year Deuce Spade’s bed. “It’s not like it’s any different than doing it alone, right? Except it’s not just you and your hand for the umpteenth time so it’s actually better?”

 _Hadn’t he just contradicted himself?_ worried Deuce, worrying his lip in a similar fashion than the feeling of Ace’s offer in his brain, at least before he realized he was doing it, and he only realized _that_ because Ace was looking openly at his mouth.

“Okay, I can totally tell you wanna try it. Come on, man, I know both of us haven’t slept more than like, six hours total this week, and I’ve about studied my brain out. It’s just blowing of a little steam, right? Gettin’ some post-nut clarity?”

“That’s—”

“Don’t tell me that’s not a thing, that’s _totally_ a thing. Or wait, have you never rubbed one out and just felt way more at peace after?”

Well… Deuce couldn’t argue that one. There were benefits to having their own rooms here and… as long as Ace didn’t poke around too much. Actually it looked like he was kinda looking around—

“You totally keep porn in here, right? Lemme see it.”

“No—”

Ace grinned. “No you don’t, or no, you don’t want to show me?” 

Deuce just pouted, cute, really aware Ace had stopped kinda looking around so he could look at his face again.

“Well. I’ve got some things I wanna show you. C’mere.”

And despite himself -- maybe… okay, not really, Ace was cute? And the sort of outgoing that he struggled with; it was appealing and he sure was walking forward, one foot after another, until Ace’s hands sure were right there on his hips and that smart mouth of his (not intelligent smart mind you) was grinning up at him.

“Uh.”

“Just relax, okay? I’m gonna make you feel like super good.” Ace assumed. Because it wasn’t like he just went around doing this, but this was Deuce and he was cute and kinda dumb and it was super fun to just grin at him as he slid off and tossed away his belt and just did all that to-do with his fly so his uniform pants would hit the floor.

Deuce gulped audibly as Ace slid his fingers into the sides of his boxers and pushed there, too. They really were just doing this? Right now? Right here?

“Whoa holy shit, where were you _hiding_ this thing?” 

It wasn’t like Deuce was the biggest cock on campus (the answer might surprise you!) but he was thick and already like a quarter hard? Nice. 

“Um.”

“Shhhhh. Wait don’t shh, I wanna hear you.” ‘cause Ace sure could keep grinning as he worked him up with his hand as if he had done this about a thousand times—which he had, just, to himself.

Deuce whimpered.

“Yeah? Good?” Heh. 

“I can’t believe you’re just…”

“What, giving you the best time? Hell yeah I am.” And with nothing to hold onto, Deuce gripped into Ace’s shoulder, closing his eyes, having his first non-solo experience of his _life_ , thinking this basic teenage vanilla handy was like, the _pinnacle_ of Academy life—

— oh _especially_ in the next moment when Ace slid his mouth over Deuce—

At least, until there was a voice at the door and he almost came out of surprise and fear?

“Ohhh? A night before midterms, and you two aren’t studying? You, the two who _already_ got caught cheating…”

So they whipped their attention toward the door that… Ace had just left open, Deuce, slackjawed, Ace, not so much since he, uh, still had a dick in his mouth…

“D-Dorm Leader!” One stuttered, one muffled as apparently Ace had no sense just to slide on off…

But a moment later he did just that with an embarrassing (for Deuce, anyway) pop and raised one eyebrow, not a shred of self-preservation in this boy. 

“What, you jealous? You wanna get in here?” (Riddle, his teasing, smug smile dropping, weighed down by anger, his face deepening in shades of red by the moment…) “Haha, you’re so strung out all the time, I bet you could really use to get laid, huh.”

“Ace don’t—"

“Well it’s true! He’s got a stick so far up his—”

**“OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!!”**

But _this_ time, whether it was the full instead of a bulky lock around their necks as per the usual, there appeared close-fit leather metal belts for the both of them and nobody was experiencing their first premature ejaculation tonight. (Congratulations, Deuce!)

“Wh— _what??_ Aw c’mon, you can’t, how am I gonna pee?? I really need to get off before the test, man, you know how long I wanted to suck this guy off??”

Nobody looked at Deuce’s surprised face, and Riddle, having finished his breathing exercise to not completely Overblot and murder the both of them: “They’ll come off _if_ you pass the test. I will be watching eagerly.”

And with that he left, heels clicking on the stone corridors, leaving two dumb teenage boys to stare at each other.

“You really…”

“Aughhhhhhhhh can we talk about this later? I gotta find where I threw my textbook…”

***  
Heartslabyl Idiots weren’t the only ones who needed to blow off steam, and lit by candlelight, Riddle pressed the spiked stiletto heel of a boot down into the chest of the man lying on the floor beneath him.

“You’ve been a _good boy_. Ready for your reward?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is where we pretend Riddle learned some coping mechanisms after part 1 to not blow his lid.
> 
> #andnobodygotlaidthatnight
> 
> Love always to my Nanpasen crew.


End file.
